Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko
by mixxie29
Summary: batay ito sa totoong buhay...hehehe...review na lang po kayo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 1**

Sa isang school sa Alabang, may isang 2nd year school girl na papasok sa kanyang 1st day of class. Kabadong-kabado sya kung may bago o di kaya naman ay makasama nya and kanyang mortal enemy ngunit mabait talaga ang Diyos dahil hindi nya kasama si M.E. (Mortal Enemy), kasama naman nya si bestfriend, si Alice, magkaklase na sila nila M.E. nung first year kaya naman close na agad sila. Hinanap na nila ang kanilang room. Narating na nila ang kanilang room. Kalbaryo muna bago nila marating iyon dahil nasa 5th floor iyon ng building, ngunit masaya naman dahil magkasama sila. Si Ma'am mukhang nakakatakot dahil nung 1st yir sila takot na sa kanya si Alice. Pinaglayo ni Ma'am si Alice at Bella dahil gusto nia na makahanap sila ng bagong friendship. Si Bella pinaupo sa dulo ng right side ng 2nd row, 2nd table. May mga transferries galing sa iba't ibang school. Nakatabi ni Bella si Edward sa left side nya ito nakaupo. Super tahimik si Bella at gayon din naman si Edward kaya natapos ang break time na hindi sila naguusap. Dumating and isang subject teacher at may ginawang activity para nagkakilala pa ang lahat. Sinulat sa papel ni Edward ay tahimik, halos lahat ganun, tapos nung ipinaexplain sa kanya kung sang-ayon ba sya dun.

**Edward:** Hindi nga po ako makapaniwala na puro tahimik ang nakalagay dahil hindi naman po ako tahimik.

Pagbalik nya sa upuan, sabi ni Bella:

**Bella:** Sabi mo hindi ka tahimik, bkit hindi ka nagsasalita?

**Edward:** Kasi hindi ka naimik, ikay nag itong tahimik eh.

**Bella:** Kasi hindi ka din naimik. Naghihintayan lang pala tayo eh. Hehe.

Napatawa na lang silang parehas at dahil doon naging friends na sila. Minsan pa nagkopyahan ng assignment, kwentuhan at higit sa lahat yung mga candy. Everytime na may candy ang isa sa kanila, hindi na kailangan pang pagpasapasahan bago bigyan dahil doon nasanay na si Bella sa ganun. Mayroong friend si Edward, si Emett.

**Bella:** Huy Emett, may candy ka?

**Emett:** Wala eh, humingi ka kay Edward.

**Edward:** Hoy Emett, sayo ko na nga hiningi candy ko tapos sa akin mo pa ituturo si Bella. Bigyan mo yan. Bigyan mo kahit isa.

**Emett:** Wala na nga.

**Bella:** Hindi. Sige, wag na lang.

Umalis na si Bella, patuloy pa din ang paghingi ni Edward.

**Edward:** Pahingi na lang ako.

**Emett:** Sige na nga. Lat na 'to, wla na talaga.

Pumunta si Edward kay Bella.

**Edward:** Candy oh.

**Bella:** Saan galing? Akala ko wala na.

**Edward:** Ayaw mo o gusto mo?

**Bella:** :)

**End 0f Chapter**

Magiwan naman po kayo ng reviews. Salamat. Unang story ko palang ito eh. Hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 2**

Nagpatuloy pa ang ganung panyayari. Unang araw sa computer room, mag estudyante ang pipili ng kanilang pwesto hanggang matapos ang taon at hindi akalain na sa tabi ni Bella umupo si Edward. Labis itong ikinatuwa ni Bella dahil lagi silang nagsha-share ng candy. Pagbalik sa kanilang room na sobrang layo, english time na at nagdistribute si Mam English ng mga books tungkol sa love. Dahil sa magkatabi sila nila Edward, tuloy pa rin ang kwentuhan nila ng biglang may sinabi si Mam English.

**Mam English:** Edward, are you courting Bella?

Natahimik ang buong klase pagkatapos ng limang segundong katahimikan, may mga kumanata ng 'It Might Be You' na karaniwang pang-asar sa mga mag lovers. May nag ehem at nagtawanan.

**Bella:** Mam, hindi po. May binasa lang sya.

**Edward:** Talaga si mam, may binasa lang.

**Bella:** Ikaw kasi, ingay mo. Hehe.

**Edward:** Ako pa din. Hehe.

Bumalik sa dati ang klase hanggang maguwian na.

Lumipas na ang mga araw at lalo silang naging magkaibigan ni Bella dahil kaibigan ni Edward si Jacob, lalong gusto msging close ni Bella dahil crush nya si Jacob. Lalo pang naging mabait si Bella kay Jacob at Edward. Nakasanayan na ni Bella na humingi ng candy, ngunit walang candy si Edward noong araw na yun.

**Edward:** Naku, wala akong candy para mabigyan si Bella

**Jacob:** Tara Edward, bili tayo ng candy para mabigyan si Bella

Labis ang ikinisaya ni Bella dahil bibilhan sya ng candy pero dahil nagawa ng assignment si Jacob ay inako na ito ni Bella para makabili na sila.

**Bella:** Ay sya, ako na lang gagawa ng assignment mo. (ginandahan ang sulat para maintindihan ni Jacob)

**Jacob:** Huwag mo ng gandahan basta ikaw nagsulat ayos na. :)

Sobrang tuwa ni Bella. Lalo pang lumalim ang pagtingin nito kay Jacob.

**End of Chapter**

Tapos! Parewiew naman po ng chapter. Salamat! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 3**

Maaga silang dinismiss ng teacher dahil may meeting sila at kinabukasan ay food fest na. Nagmamadali ng umuwi si Bella dahil wala pa syang naluluto para dito. Sobrang saya nya dahil kasabay nya si Jacob, kasama si Edward at Emett. Sabay sila sa dyip.

**Emett:** Ui Jacob, manlibre k naman.

**Jacob:** Magkano ba ang pamasahe? (dumukot ng bente sa bulsa)

**Bella:** 6 ang isa.

**Jacob:** Panu yan, bente lang ito. 2 nga po.

**Bella:** Sino ang nilibre mo?

**Jacob:** Ikaw, ayaw mo ga?

**Bella:** Salamat. :) (hanggang sa makababa sya ay todo salamat pa rin ito)

Naluto na ni Bella ang pagkain, lalo pa itong sumarap dahil in love na pala si Bella kay Jacob. naisip nya na lalo pa silang close dahil kay Edward pero nabago ang lahat. Kinabukasan ay hindi na magkasama si Jacob at Edward, tanging si Emett lang kasama nya. Labis itong pinagalala ni Bella pero wala na syang nagawa. Iba na ang kaibigan ni Jacob. Walang alam si Edward sa pag-ibig ni Bella kay Jacob kaya naman siguro naghanap ito ng bagong kaibigan.

**End of Chapter**

Pasensya na po maikli. Pinaghati-hati ko kasi itong story ko. Pasensya na po.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 4**

Lumipas ang mga linggo at batch night na. Masaya si Bella dahil kapartner nya si Jacob. Si Alice kay Edward. Hindi sila nanalo doon kaya kailangan galingan sa susunod. Kinabukasan, may debate. Nagkamalim si Bella ng pronounciation kaya pinagtawanan sya. Nagsulat na lamang si Bella sa diary nya, napansin ni Edward na malungkot si Bella kaya lumapit ito sa kanya.

**Edward:** Huwag mo masyado dibdibin, may likod ka pa. :)

Bigla na lang nawala ang lungkot ni Bella at tumawa na sya ulit. Lalo pa nya ginalingan para maipakita na may ibubuga sya. Dahil doon medyo may konting kilig syang naramdaman.

Dumating na ang U.N. Festival, may ginagawa na props ang lahat. Ang mga boys nag-iingay lang kaya nagalit si Mam kaya naman pinatulong sila sa girls

**Mam:** Edward, tulungan mo si Alice

Lumapit si Edward ngunit hindi kay Alice kundi kay Bella. Tinapos nila ang props noong dismissal na. May sinabi si Alice kay Bella.

**Alice:** Bella, may napansin ako kay Edward

**Bella:** Ah yon, alam ko na ibig mong sabihin eh. Sana nga pero baka kaibigan lang yun.

Natapos ang U.N. na sila ang nag-kampeon. Pinalitan na ang seating arrangement. Nasaktan si Bella dahil kung kailan may nararamdaman na sya, tsaka pa ito lumayo, katabi ngayon ni Edward si Rose. Naging sweet sila na ikina-aasar ni Bella. Nakasandal si Rose kay Edward, nagawa ng assignment ng sabay, at higit sa lahat, kay Rose na binibigay ang candy. Sobrang lungkot nsi Bella kaya naman nag-focus sya sa pag-aaral kaya medyo nakalimutan nya ang magmahal.

Dahil may isang linggong sem-break, nagswimming sila. Asar pa din si Bella dahil kahit sa swimming ay talo sya ni Rose. May mga sandali sa pool na nagbabasaan sila ni Rose at Edward. Sobrang sakit nun para kay Bella kaya naman nagopen-up sya kay Emett. nalaman na ni Emett pero nangako ito na secret lang, hindi makakalabas. Natapos ang swimming, medyo naging masaya din dahil nagkakulitan sila pero hindi pa din maalis sa puso ang nakita ni bella, habambuhay iyon nakatatak doon.

Natapos na din ang isang linggo at muling nagkita-kita sila. Dahil 3rd quarter na ito, pinalitan na naman ang seating arrangement. Nasa unahan na ngayon ni Bella si Edward. Sobrang saya sya dahil magkalapit na naman sila. at wala ng makakapaglayo sa kanila. Natripan ni Emett na asrin itong si Bella kaya naman sinendan nya ito ng picture ni Edward. Sa halip na sumaya ay nagalit si Bella pero sa loob loob nito masayang masaya dahil may picture na sya ni Edward. Sinabi nya na dinelete pero hindi naman.

Umiyak kunwari si Bella

**Emett:** Bella, ayos ka lang? ( hindi naimik si Bella)

**Edward:** Hindi ayos yan. Ikaw kasi bkit mo pinapaiyak.

Tumigil na sa pag-iyak si Bella dahil may dumating na teacher. Nagbunutan sila para malaman ang mga kagrupo nila. Magkasama sa grupo si Bella at Edward. May gagawin silang play. Advertisement ng commercial naisip nila na voice na lang ang gayahin.

**1...2...3...Action!**

**Edward:** Miss, gusto mo ng voice honey combo na may crispy wafer sa gitna na may masarap na chocolate? Hindi kita bibigyan kahit gaano ka pa kaganda!

**Bella:** Meron din ako nyan. Zipper mo bukas.

Dahil doon, kinilg si Bella at mataas ang grade na binigay ng teacher. Sunod na klase ay Math, may pinakopya lang si Mam Math. Napansin ni Bella na hindi nakopya si Edward, tinanong nya ito.

**Bella:** Edward, bakit hindi ka nagsusulat? Papagalitan ka ni Mam.

**Edward:** Kapag Math, hindi na kinokopya. Hehe. :)

Next subject, computer. Pinapunta sa computer room. 2 straight lines. May katabi si Bella sa kanan nya si James, ang pinakapasaway sa buong campus.

**James:** Bella, suntukan nga tayo!

**Edward:** Ano tayo na lang ang magpanuntok!

Sobrang saya ni Bella. May mga pasimple pa si Edward na didikit tapos aakbay.

Hindi nagana yung computer ni Edward kaya nagshare na lang sila ni Bella. Magkadikit ang kanilang braso, masaya si Bella sa mga ganung pangyayari kaya naman paborito nya ang tuesday at thursday dahil doon lang may computer time. May bagong nalink kay Edward, si Victoria. Maganda talaga, madaming manliligaw, in short, walang laban si Bella sa kanya pero mas close si Edward kay Bella. Nung lunch, sa blackboard nakasulat mga pangalan nila. Si Victoria, si Bella at si Edward. Ginawang heart si Bella pero hindi pumayag si Edward. Binura nya ito at pinalitan ng pangalan ng kaibigan nyang may gusto kay Victoria.

**End of Chapter**

Paiwan naman po ng reviews. Salamat!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 5**

Malapit na ang field trip. Sinabi na yung mga seatmeates. Ipinagdasal ni Bella na sana si Edward ang katabi nya pero si Victoria ang nakatabi ni Bella. Sumang-ayon na lang sya dahil be close to your friends and closer to your karibal. Pinaghahandaan na nila ang pagdating ng field trip.

Field trip na. Kinakabahan si Bella dahil wala pa si Emett at Edward. Tinadtad nya ito ng text para malaman na kung nasaan sila. Dumating din sila sa wakas. Mabait namang itong Victoria, sobra, kaya naging close sila ni Bella. Share sa food at music. Nakakaasar dahil walang mall na pinuntahan. Last stop over sa caltex. Nagsibilihang lahat: toblerone, starbucks coffee, mcdo, at mga drinks. Nagmcdo sila pero hindi na bumili si Bella. Bumalik na sya sa bus. Nandun na ang iba nyang classmates. Nagshare sa mga food na binili. Dumating na si Edward. Nakaupo si Bella sa tabi ng upuan ni Edward.

**Bella:** Emett, pengeng french fries

**Emett:** Papasalubong ko ito eh. Hehe.. Oh.. (binigyan pero isa lang kinuha)

**Edward:** Talaga itong si Emett. Hehe..Bella, pahawak naman ng coke, may ginagawa ka ba?

**Bella:** Wala naman. Sige hawakan ko na. Ang lamig naman. Hehe... Hui Emett, pahingi pa!

**Emett:** Wala na!

**Edward:** Ikaw naman kasi Bella, hihingi ka pa sa iba eh nandito naman ako.

**Bella:** Thanks (kumuha ng french fries si Edward. Nilagyan ng ketchup ni Edward ang french fries ni Bella.)

Nagshare sila sa pagkain kahit sa drinks. Sobrang kilig naman si Bella dahil parang nagdedate sila. Nakauwi na sila. Nakatext ni Bella si Rose ng gabing iyon.

**Rose:** Bella, may aaminin ako sayo. Crush ko si Edward.

**Bella:** Ah, good luck ha. Mahilig sya sa blue, sa nike, ikaw na bahala sa kanya. Geh, goodnight!

Sobrang nasaktan si Bella pero inisip na lang nya ang magandang nangyari sa bus. May isang araw na rest kaya naman nanuod lang ng tv maghapon si Bella. Kinabukasan ng tanghali, natapos ang lahat ng period ng pagsasabi ng projects kaya naman mabilis dumating ang lunch break. Nakasanayan ng humingi ng candy si Bella.

**Bella:** Edward, pengeng candy... :)

**Edward:** (hinawakan ang kamay ni Bella na ikinakiligan nito) Bubblegum gusto mo? Sub ka muna. Hehe... (hinawakan ulit ang kamay at sinabing hingi ka kay Emett)

Pumunta si Bella kay Emett, binigyan naman sya pero ng mapatingin sya kay Edward at Rose magkatabi, halos magkalapit ang mukha dahil sa panggagaya ng assignments. Lumapit si Emett at Bella sa kanila. Umalis muna si Rose.

**Emett:** Edward, huwag mo naman ganyanin si Bella, tao din yan, nasasaktan.

**Edward:** Wala naman akong ginagawa ah.

**Emett:** Hindi mo binibigyan ng candy. Hehe...Joke lang. Geh, kopya ka na. Ako mamaya pakopya.

**End of Chapter**

Hehehehe...Tapos. Pareview naman po. Comments are very welcome! Salamat!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 6**

Sabi ng classmate nina Bella at Edward, pumunta daw sila sa bahay nila sa Sunday dahil fiesta. Madaming projects kaya si Edward nagtanong kay Bella. Laging ganun pag may hindi alam si Edward, si Bella agad ang tinetext para magtanong tapos kapag may mga notes si Edward na hindi nakopya, hinihiram nya notebook ni Bella. Eh ito naman si Bella nagpapahiram kahit bukas na ang exam, hindi pa sya nakakapag-aral. One time nagtanong si Edward, hindi alam ni Bella kaya naman tinext nya lahat malaman ang sagot para masabi kay Edward. Masasabi na nga na mahal na nya si Edward. May dance sa P.E. Kailangan practicin kaya pumunta silang lahat sa bahay nila Alice. Mabait si Bella kaya pinagserve nya si Emett pati si Edward. Kinain ni Edward, si Emett hindi, busog pa daw sya. Kinosensya ni Bella kaya kinain din nya. Pati drinks si Bella pa rin ang nagbigay sa kanila. Kinausap ni Bella ang isang bata sa bahay, tinanong kung gwapo ba si Edward, walang kaabogabog na sumagot ng 'oo' ang bata dahil walang duda na gwapo talaga si Edward kahit sa mga bakla ay patok sya. Uuwi na sila, kasabay ni Bella si Edward at Emett. Nilibre ng pamasahe ni Bella ang dalawa. Bumaba na si Emett, natira si Bella at Edward sa dyip. Malapit na bumaba si Bella. Nagulat si Bella ng si Edward na ang pumara dahil hindi naman yun ginagawa ni Edward. Nagbye-bye na si Bella at si Edward. Masayang natulog si Bella. Kinabukasan, umagang-umaga ay niloloko ni James si Bella kaya naman hinahabol nya ito. Dumating si Edward at syang humabol kay James pero hindi nya ito naabutan. Nagsori sya dahil hindi daw nya naabutan.

**End of Chapter**

Pasensya na po ulit maikli ang chapter. Pareview naman po. Maraming salamat


	7. Chapter 7

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 7**

Bukas na ang fiesta sa classmate nila.

**Kinabukasan.............**

Habng kumakain ay nagkukwentuhan sila, biglang nagsalita si Bella:

**Bella:** Pano ba yan, wala na ako dito next year.

**Emett:** Saan ka pupunta?

**Bella:** Punta na kaming Italy. Susunod kase kina ninong kapag na penshon na sila.

**Emett:** Si Edward din punta na sa Italy. Meant to be talaga kayo.

Hinayaan ng mga panauhin na mag-usap si Bella at Edward. Nalaman na nila kung saan sa Italy at kung bakit. Pag-uwi sa bahay ay puno ng pagkabagabag si Bella dahil baka hindi na sila magkita ni Edward kaya nagpatulong na sya kay Alice. Bukas na nila gagawin ang plano.

**Kinabukasan..............**

**Alice:** Edward, saan ka?

**Edward:** Sa canteen lang.

**Alice:** Sabay na tayo. Talagang punta kayong Italy? Sure ka na?

**Edward:** Hindi naman yun sure, usapan pa lang pero punta talaga kami. Hindi pa sa ngayon

**Alice:** Ah, sige. Hindi na pala ako gutom. Una na ako sayo. Geh! BB!

Sinabi na ni Alice kay Bella ang nalaman nya kaya nabawasan ang lungkot ni Bella. Sobrang thankful sya kay Alice kaya nilibre nya ito. Bukas na ang run for life nila sa Roxas Boulevard. May kung anong dahilan kung bakit hindi sila masyadong nagpansinan na dinamdaman ni Bella. Sobrang pagod dahil 15 kilometer noon ang kanilang tinakbo. Siguradong kinabukasan ay hindi na sila makakagalaw. Tama nga, masyado silang napagod kung kaya't halos hindi na makaalis sa kama ang lahat ng estudyante. Monday, hinintay ni Bella si Edward para maitanong kung bakit hindi sya pinapansin. Lumipas ang oras at segundo, hindi pa rin dumating si Edward. Hindi na napakali si Bella kung kaya't tinext nya ito ngunit walang reply na dumating kaya tinext na nya ang number ng nanay nito. Nagreply ito na may sakit dahil sa nangyaring run for life. Gustong gusto na nyang puntahan sa bahay si Edward ngunit nilalabanan sya sa takot. Ayaw kasi ni Bella ng rejection kaya hindi na nya tinuloy ang balak na pagdalaw. Kinabukasan wala pa rin. Lumipas ang isang linggo na walang natatanggap na text kay nagtext ulit si Bella para mangamusta. Nagreply ang nanay at sinabing sa isang linggo ay papasok na ito. Bawal daw mapagod kasi may sakit sya. Nalungkot si Bella. Ipinalangin na lang nya na tumigil na ang pagkakasakit ni Edward. Pagpasok nya ay nagtext ang nanay nya kay Bella. Alagaan daw si Edward at huwag pabayaang mapagod kaya inalagaan nya itong parang bf ngunit kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin ni Edard na akala ni Bella ay mataas pa doon.

**End of Chapter**

Awww....wawa naman si Bella. Hehehehe...pareview po...salamat!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 8**

Malapit na ang Christmas Party kaya naman nag-iisip na si Bella ng mga regalo, lalong-lalo na kay Edward. Mahilig si Edward mag-online gaming kaya naisip ni Bella na load na lang sa computer games ang ibigay nya. Christmas Party na. Nakalimutan bumili ng regalo si Bella ngunit si Edward at Emett ay may binigay na regalo, isang laruan na paborito ni Bella. Sa Party, kanya-kanyang magagarang damit. Kumain sila ng sabay sabay at nagsimula na ang games. Sa paper dance, hindi inaasahan na magpapartner sila sa game na iyon.

**Rosalie:** Bella, ikaw ha. Pasimpleng yapos kay Edward. Ayiii....

**Bella:** Hindi ah... Ikaw talaga...

Pagkatapos ng Party, pumunta sila sa mall. Bumili ng necklace para may remembrance at humanap ng gift kay Edward.

Naibigay na ni Bella nung nagstart ang klase.

Lumipas na ang mga panahon at February na. Valentines Day. Walang pasok. Sobrang sata ni Bella dahil katext nya si Edward, Jacob at Emett dahil crush nya ang tatlong iyon. Malapit ng mag-graduation kaya nagplano na sila ng swimming. Dalawang araw na lang at bakasyon na. Pinilit ni Emett at iba pa si Bella na aminin na kay Edward at baka pumunta na ito sa Italy. Ayaw ni Bella aminin dahil baka masira ang friendship nila pero makulit si Emett kaya may ginawa sya.

**Emett:** Edward, alam mo crush ka ni Bella.

**Edward:** Tanga ka! Magkaibigan lang kami nun. Imposibleng magkagusto sa akin yan. Si Jacob kaya ang gusto nun!

**Emett:** Bahala ka nga. Basta nagsasabi ako ng totoo!

**Edward:** Ewan ko sayo.

Natapos na ang recess. Nagklase na. Natapos ng maaga ang klase dahil may meeting ang mga teachers. Naglunch na sila.

**Emett:** Bella, sinabi ko na kay Edward!

**Bella:** Luko ka talaga! Ano? Nagalit? Kapag ako hindi pinansin nun, patay ka sa akin!

Biglang dumating si Edward.

**Bella**: Gusto mong softdrinks?

**Edward:** Sige ba. Basta libre mo.

**Emett:** Hui, pati ako!

**Bella:** Hmm...Sige na nga.

Binigyan na nya ng softdrinks ang dalawa. Masaya si Bella dahil pinapansin pa sya ni Edward kaya naman hanggang matapos ang klase ay todo ngiti sya. Last day of school na bukas kaya gumawa sya ng sulat para sa lahat. Natapos na sya ng madaling araw kaya inaantok pa sya nang pumasok sa school. As usual, sya na naman ang pinakamaagang dumating. Naipamigay na nya ang sukat. Dumating ang lahat except kay Edward. Inisip ni Bella na baka absent ito dahil alam nya na may gusto ito sa kanya. Sinabi pa ni Emett na basent daw talaga si Edward. Tinext daw sya kagabi. May parang nakita si Bella, si Edward, kaso biglang may humarang at pagalis ng humarang wla ng tao doon.

**Bella:** Talagang absent si Edward? Parang nakita ko sya doon kanina eh!

**Emett:** Absent talaga yun! Ikat talaga, sa sobrang pagmamahal mo, nakikita mo na kung saan saan!

Dumating na ang recess at di pa nya nakikita si Edward nang biglnag....

**Emett:** Edward! Pumasok ka pala! Akala ko absent ka.

**Edward:** Hindi, late lang ako kaya may pinagawa ang D.O.

**Emett:** Ah...

**End of Chapter**

Patapos na ang story ko. Hehehe...Review po...Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 9**

Nagbigayan na sila ng mga remebrance. Si Bella nagpapirma sa t-shirt at namigay ng letters. Yung iba namigay ng test booklets at pictures. Ipinabigay ni Bella ang letter kay Edward. Hindi pa ito binabasa ni Edward. Sobrang laki ng ipinagbago ni Edward dahil hindi na nya pinansin si Bella. May last activity, sharing. Halos lahat ay umiyak dahil may mga lilipat na ng school. Naguwian na. Papunta si Alice at Bella sa Mcdo. Nakita ni Bella sila Edward at humiyaw si Bella ng: "Edward, bye bye!" ngunit hindi naman lang sya lumingon o ngumiti. Sobra itong dinamdam ni Bella kaya pinagiisipan nya kung sasama pa sya sa swimming bago sila magswimming ay kukuha muna sila ng card tapos kinabukasan na ang swimming. Card giving nagkita silang lahat. Magkakasama sina Edward.

**Bella:** Hoy! Emett sama ka sa swimming ha! (nakasampung ulit na si Bella)

**Emett:** Bella, alam kong si Edward lang ang gusto mong kasama.

**Bella:** Bahala ka nga! (Umalis ns si Bella)

Bukas na ang swimming. Napagdesisyunan ni Bella na sumama. Nagkita sila ni Edward nung umpisa ay dedmahan pa din. Tumagal na ang ganung pangyayari hanggang makisali na ang kaibigan ni Edward.

**Friend:** Bella, si Edward oh! (napatingin si Bella pero hindi nakatingin si Edward na ikinaasar nya)

**Bella:** Soo? Eh, anu ngayon. (Umalis si Bella at nagswimming na)

Nagsaya na sila pero malungkot pa din si Bella. Hinihintay nyang pansinin sya ni Edward. Nagkatuwaan si Bella at Jasper, kaibigan ni Bella since 1st year. Nilunod ni Bella si Jasper at nakita ito ni Edward.

**Edward:** Grabe ka Bella.

**Bella:** Sya naman nauna eh. (Medyo nagkapansinan sila.)

Dumating na anh hapon at kailangan ng umuwi. Hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Bella ang 2nd year life nya at ang mga memories nila ni Edward na dadalhin nya hanggang kamatayan.

**End of Chapter**

Wah! Patapos na! Pangalawa na ito sa huli! Watch out sa last chapter! Magkapansinan kaya sina Bella at Edward? Hehe...review po...Salamat!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ang Una at Huling Mananakit ng Puso Ko...**

**Chapter 10**

Madaming nangyari ng bakasyon na iyon. Si Emett, long hair na daw. Si Victoria at Jacob ay masayang nagsama. Si Alice naman busy sa kanyang minamahal at si Jasper may syota na. Tanging si Bella ang walang kwenta ang bakasyon dahil pinadala sya sa probinsya. Ubod ng bait ang kanyang mga pinsan ngunit sobrang sama ng kanyang tiyahin. Lahat na lang ng kilos nya ay mali at ang laging tama ay ang kanyang pinsan. Dahil sa pulit-ulit na ganun na pangyayari ay napagdesisyunan na nyang umuwi na lamang ng mag-isa sa kanilang bahay. Ligtas na nakarating si Bella.

Isang buwan na lang at birthday na nya. Inaasahan nya talagang babatin sya ni Edward ngunit napakaimposible noon sa taong sobrang manhid at walang pakielam. Mabilis na lumipas ang panahon at isang linggo na lang ay birthday na nya.

Lunes, namili ng gamit para sa 3rd year.

Martes, gumala kasama ng mga kaibigan nya.

Miyerkules, sa bahay lang, nakikinig ng radyo. Unang tinugtog ang 'Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita', naalala na naman nya si Edward na sinusubukan na nyang kalimutan. Naalala nya ang mga nalilink kay Edward na labis syang nasaktan. Napaluha na lamang sya ng hindi sinasadya. Sumunod na kinanta ay 'Muli'. Labis na nakapukaw sa kanya ang lyrics na 'Ba't di pagbigyang muli ang ating pagmamahalan...' dahil sobrang mahal na nya si edward kahit hindi sya mahal nito. Pinatay na nya ang radyo at lumabas ng bahay. May dumaang tricycle na nagpapatugtog ng radyo. Ang kanta ay 'Ba't di mo pagbigyan', naalala nya na mas gusto ni Edward na magkaibigan lang sila. Napasabay sya sa pagkanta habang nagsesenti.

**Bella:** 'Bakit ba hindi pwedeng maging tayo. Ang nais mo ay kaibigan lang ako, dinamdaman ko nang lubos ang mga sinabi mo. Wala na ba akong pag-asa dyan sa puso mo. Pag nakikita ka, ako'y walang magawa, lagi kang umiiwas sa tuwing lalapitan kita...Ba't di mo pagbigyan ang pag-ibig ko tapat naman ang puso ko sayo, nakikiusap sa konting pagkakataon mahalin mo...'

Natapos ang araw ng puno ng kalungkutan. Natulog na lang syang umaasa na may isang bukas na mamahalin din sya ni Edward.

Huwebes, isang araw na lang at kaarawan na ni Bella. Nanuod sya ng laban ng volleyball. Swerte naman at nag-champion sila. Kinahapunan nakatext nya ang ate ni Jacob. Napakaganda nun at napakabait pa! Kahit hindi na nya mahal si jacob ay parang bumabalik dahil sa mga sinabi ng ate at dahil hindi na sya pinapansin ni Edward. Hinihintay na lamang nyang magumaga.

8 pm pa lang ay nagtext na si Emett. 1 am si Alice at nagsunod-sunod na ang mga greetings ngunit tanghali na wala pa din test si Edward puro patama na ang ginagawa nya pero wala pa rin. Dedma. Gusto na nyang pasahan ng load ngunit baka lalo lang mairita sa kanya si Edward. Malungkot ang birthday ni Bella. Walng handa, walang gifts at higit sa lahat walang text galing kay Edward. Naisipan nilang magpipinsan na magcomputer. Si Bella ang nagbayad ng computer rent tsaka transportation. Dumaan muna sila sa burger stand. Nilibre nya ang mga pinsan nya. Pag-uwi, pumunta sya sa simbahan at nagtirik ng kandila. Pag-uwi nya nakasalubong nya ang pinsan nyang si Andy. Sabay na silang umuwi. May nakita si Andy na garden. Pumitas sya ng 14 na roses. Kumakanta sya ng 'Happy Birthday' habang naglalakad. Kahit papaano ay nakalimutan nya si Edward. Gabi na, wala pa ring text. Gusto na nyang umiyak ngunit ayaw nyang sumuko. Napawi ang lungkot nya ng dumating ang parents nyang may dalang cake. Ishinare nya iyon sa mga kamag-anak nya. Kada segundo ay cellphone pa rin ang tinitignan nya. Magtwetwelve na, wala pa ring text. Hindi na nya napigilang umiyak. Inilabas nya lahat ng lungkot nya dahil tulog na lahat ang tao. Bago sya sumuko ay nag gm muna sya.

**.G.M. **

**.it ol ends hir. **

**.agen, xlmt sa lht ng bumati, sa mga nakaalala, thank you tlga! **

**.sa taong ndi man lang nagtxt, gxto q lng sbhin, slmat sa pagpapaasa mo, sa pagpapasakit sakin. Ayoko nang umasa, wg kng magalala, wala ng Bellang hahabol habol sayo, mangungulit sayo at higit sa lht magmamahal sayo ng lubusan. :( **

**.Tnx 4 ruining my birthday! It's da best gift. **

**.Asa pa kong magttxt ka. g'nyt xenyu. I'd rather sleeo wid hatred than wake up seeing u hate me. **

**.B.E.L.L.A. **

Iyak pa rin ng iyak si Bella.

Malapit na ang pasukan. Nag-enroll na si Bella kinabukasan. Ang masaklap pa dun, kaklase nya ang taong nanakit at nagpaasa sa kanya.

**End Of Chapter**

**End of Story**

Tapos na ang story ko! Wahahaha! Maghihiganti kaya si Bella? O mapapaibig ulit sya ni Edward at masasaktan muli? Mabago kaya ang mga nasambit nyang salita? Watch out for part 2! :) Pareview po...Salamat!


End file.
